


When I fell in Love

by Green_Rupee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Rupee/pseuds/Green_Rupee
Summary: Chizuru Sasaki was on her second year of high school when she decided to confess her feelings to Sugawara Koushi. But, What if he didn't come? What if he knew everything all along? What if he hated her? What if, WHAT IF- "Oh, do we know each other? I'm sorry, but I don't really remember you.What's your name?" Of all the outcomes she had expected, she wasn't prepared for this one.
Relationships: Koushi Sugawara/Chizuru Sasaki, chizuru sasaki/sugawara koushi
Kudos: 2





	When I fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, hello everybody! I hope you enjoy once again another rare pairing of mine!   
> See the end notes as well!

Chizuru Sasaki was on her first year of high school when she first met Sugawara Koushi.

They had both been in the same group along with Michimiya Yui and Daichi Sawamura. Apparently the three of them liked volleyball just like herself. Fortunately for her, Michimiya was one of her first friends at school thanks to the sports club they had just entered.

That same year she had developed a crush on Sugawara Koushi.

It’s not that she had fallen in love! They had barely talked throughout the year and sometimes they shared cleaning duties. But… his kindness, his smile and his way of talking made her somehow admire him even from far distance. The girl wondered if she would ever get to close that gap between them, if she would ever befriend him, if he would ever…like her.

Chizuru Sasaki was on her second year of high school when she decided to confess her feelings.

One year after getting used to seeing Sugawara every day, Chizuru felt disappointed when she was assigned to a different group from him. Maybe it was something good, she had thought to herself, that way she would quickly get over that stupid crush.

But as days passed, Chizuru’s crush would only grow stronger and stronger. Her cheeks would get redder whenever she saw him walk past the halls, her heart would race each time she got the opportunity to see him smile with his friends.

For god’s sake, she was getting crazy.

That’s why, on a hot day before summer vacations, Chizuru had decided to confess her feelings to the gray-haired boy. It’s not that she expected for him to reciprocate her feelings but the faster she got rejected, the faster she would finally get over it and go back to normal.

Her friend and volleyball teammate Mao Aihara had helped her for carrying out the plan. The pony-tailed girl, who was currently on the same school group as the target, had lied to him saying that Sawamura was waiting for him at the back of the building to discuss something of high importance after school.

And there she was, waiting at the back of an old building, walking from side to side in order to calm down her nervousness that was rising with every passing minute. What if he didn’t come? What if he knew everything all along? What if he hated her? What if, WHAT IF-

_“Why did he ask me to come here anyway?”_

Chizuru froze.

Behind her back, the man she liked had arrived, but her body was so nervous that she couldn’t move even an inch. And there was that voice once again. _“Oh, are you waiting here for someone as well? I didn’t know this was a common meeting point at school.”_

The girl finally caught some courage and faced him, only to feel weaker and weaker after she saw his smile from such close angle (or the closer she had ever been from him). _“O-Oh, Sugawara-san,”_ she paused to control her shaking voice, there was no turning back now _“Actually I- “_

_“Oh, do we know each other? I’m sorry, but I don’t really remember you.”_ He apologized a bit embarrassed, quickly regaining that smile of his _“What’s your name?”_

Of all the outcomes she had expected, she wasn’t prepared for this one

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH! It’s been a while since I last wrote a fanfiction! But you know I love writing for all those rare shippers such as me.  
> And by the way, the character Chizuru Sasaki is NOT an OC, She’s one of the girls of the female volleyball club of Karasuno and a third-year student just as Michimiya Yui. She’s a really minor character of the series, but… I saw potential here.  
> Please tell me your thoughts in this. Tell me if I should keep on going with these two.


End file.
